


Nightmares - Pack mom

by allthingsteenwolf20



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Adult Diapers, Berserkers, Daddy Derek, Momma Hale - Freeform, Nightmares, Pack Dad, Pack Mom, Pack Mom imagines, Puppy Liam, Sad Liam, Teen Wolf, bed wetting, liam dunbar - Freeform, vulnerable liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:58:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsteenwolf20/pseuds/allthingsteenwolf20
Summary: It's been weeks since Liam helped the pack defeat the berserkers but he still can't bring himself to fall asleep thinking they might come back for him angrier than ever. He soon starts to wet the bed out of fear and tries to stay up all night. Frustrated, sleep deprived and exhausted he goes to his pack mother, Y/N for help.





	1. They're coming for me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the lovely anon who requested this little mini series. I know you've been eager to read the first part so here is it.

The clock struck 1:38am. It wasn't the first time, the McCall packs' youngest beta was still lying awake in fear. It had only been a few weeks since the pack had defeated the Berserkers and even though Liam knew this, he couldn't let himself fall asleep. The thought of them coming after him scared him to a point where he would accidentally end up wetting his bed. It had been the second night this week where Liam had accidentally fallen asleep and woken up to wet sheets. He quickly scrambled out of bed as quietly as he could to change out of his wet pajama bottoms and change the bed sheet...again. He quietly tiptoed downstairs and put the bed sheet and his wet pajama bottoms in the washing machine making sure not to wake his mom and step-dad. 

The next morning, Liam woke up and got ready for school. He sat at the breakfast table where his mom later joined him before she head off to the diner for her shift.   
"Liam, do you want to tell me why your bed sheet and pajama bottoms are in the wash...again?" She asked him putting in her earring looking down at her son who swirled his spoon around his cereal bowl chasing the flakes.   
"I accidentally spilt my drink". He told her hoping the lie was enough to throw her off.   
"Oh for goodness sake, Liam. That's the second time this week. How many times have I said not to take any drinks upstairs?!." She nagged at him in annoyance. He simply nodded. Suddenly, the sound of a car beep was blaring for him as he silently thanked Stiles.   
"I gotta go." He simply told her putting his bowl in the sink and grabbing his backpack and headed out the door to meet the older brown haired boy in his jeep.

School wasn't any better for Liam that day. He was exhausted. Second period was his English class and he tried so hard to keep is eyes open and focus on what the teacher was writing on the board. Liam held his head up with the palm of his hand and felt his eyes drooping. He closed them for a second but was startled when he heard the bell ring almost jumping out of his seat. He picked up his backpack ready to leave but was held back by the teacher.   
"A word, Liam", Miss Elliot called to him. Liam approached her desk and immediately knew what she was going to address.   
"Liam, that's the second time you've fallen asleep in my class. Is everything ok at home?". She began to ask him. Liam looked down and nodded. Miss Elliott was about to ask him a series of questions but the second bell rang and the older students for the next class began to flood in.   
"We'll talk about this next time", she dismissed him. Next was Liam's free period. He breathed a sigh of relief. At least now no one could hold him back and ask him a series of questions he didn't want to answer. He made his way to the library seeking a beanbag chair hidden that was between the shelves so he could hide away. Score. He thought to himself. He sat down and put his backpack beside him and picked up a random book from the shelf opening it up to a random chapter so it would look like he was busy. He sat down staring at the pages trying to keep himself awake. The last thing he wanted was to have an accident at school. Mason going his best friend hidden between the shelves and sat beside him.   
"Hey man", he greeted him cheerfully clapping him on the shoulder accidentally startling him. Liam groaned.   
"Woah, you look terrible man. Did you get any sleep?", he asked him. Liam shrugged and sighed.   
"You know, if the berserker thing is still getting to you, maybe you should go see Y/N at the Hale loft? She could help you." He told him. Liam sighed and nodded.   
"I will after school", the sleepy young boy told him. 

Y/N was Derek's mate and the pack mother to the members of the pack, especially to Liam. His own mother didn't put an effort in to take care of him let alone listen to him. He decided that visiting Y/N after school would be the best idea. She was everything he could ever want in a mother. Not only was she smart, beautiful, fearless and brave but she was also loving, caring and did everything she could to make sure Liam felt safe and loved. He would always go to her whenever he had a problem and this was most definitely a problem except he hadn't told her. He had to admit he was a little embarrassed. He was 15 years old and still having accidents but after everything else she had done for him, he trusted her knowing she wouldn't laugh at him and be there to help him. 

The school day couldn't have ended quicker. During his other free period later on in the day, the pack members had informed him that they would be going over to the loft after school as Derek had texted the boys about an emergency pack meeting plus with it being Friday, the older Alpha had agreed to let the teenagers stay at the loft for the weekend which would mostly be filled with pizza and movie nights.

Liam met Stiles at the front of the school as they walked over to the parking lot to his jeep together. Stiles allowed Liam to grab his weekend bag before heading down to the loft to meet everyone else.   
"Liam, you doing ok?", Stiles asked as he glanced to the younger boy beside him who was falling asleep in his seat.   
"'m fine", he sleepily grumbled.   
"You're falling asleep". Stiles pointed out. Hearing that made Liam jolt awake and he blinked up widely trying to keep himself awake until they got to the loft. Thankfully the roads were clear and their journey only took 15 minutes. Stiles had finished parking up and headed to the trunk to grab his weekend bag that he always kept with him. Liam jumped out carrying his and headed in to the loft. He was greeted with the warmth from the loft and he smiled when he saw Y/N approaching him with her arms wide open.   
"Hi baby". She cooed and wrapped her arms around him pressing a kiss to his forehead. She looked down at his face and her smiled soon faded and concern masked her expression.   
"Liam, sweetie. Are you ok, you look tired? Have you been sleeping?", she asked him. Liam wanted to tell her but not with everyone around so instead he faked a smile and nodded. He nuzzled his head against her chest and breathed a sigh of relief.   
"How're you doing, pup?" Derek asked as he approached him and ruffled the young beta's hair affectionately.   
"Come on, the pack meeting is about to start". Derek added as he headed into the living area where Scott and the others were. Y/N followed behind with Liam. She sat down on the couch and pulled the young boy onto her lap pressing a kiss to his forehead. She knew Liam was lying to her and couldn't help but be concerned but she also knew that he would tell her when he felt it was right so she put her trust into the young beta and waited keeping an eye on him in the meantime. 

Liam was wrapped up in Y/N's arms, his head against her shoulder as he could faintly make out her heartbeat. She began to rock him gently slowly lulling him to sleep but he whined trying his best to stay away.   
"Ok ok, sssshh" the pack mother cooed at her youngest wolf pup gently patting his tummy to calm him down.   
" 'ave to stay awake...", Liam told her groggily so desperately wanting to close his eyes and get some rest but fought the urge to do so and have an accident in front of his pack members as if they didn't tease him enough. She smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

The meeting didn't last long. Derek and Scott addressed all aspects of their supernatural status within the town but once it was over everyone breathed a sigh of relief and began to settle down to enjoy their weekend. Y/N placed Liam back on the couch and headed to the kitchen followed by Lydia and Malia who helped prepare bowls of snacks including popcorn, a variety of candy treats and several flavours of chips whilst the boys helped Derek put on the surround sound as they settled down to watch a movie together. After the surround sound was set up, Derek took everyone's orders for dinner and called to have pizza delivered along with fries, onion rings, boneless chicken wings and garlic bread at Scott's request.   
"We'll pitch in with the bill, don't worry", Lydia told him taking $50 out from her purse and handing the cash to Derek who took it appreciatively. 

Once the food arrived, everyone changed into their pajamas and settled down to watch the latest hobbit movie that everyone had been putting off for a while. Liam remained in Y/N's lap after dinner. She smiled at young boy in her arms and pressed a kiss to his forehead as she idly ran her fingers through his hair.   
"Mma stop", Liam whined tiredly as her loving gesture was slowly putting him to sleep.   
"Sssh, just sleep sweetheart. Momma will put you to bed, it's ok baby", she cooed and began to rock the young boy in her arms. Liam could no longer fight as his eyes began to droop and he felt sleep overcome him. 

Later that night, the pack was still lounging around up until 1am but Y/N looked down at the youngest pup in her arms and had Derek carry him upstairs so she could tuck in her tired pup.   
"Come on, pup". Derek spoke softly as he carried Liam upstairs to the spare bedroom opposite theirs which might as well have been Liam's room since he stayed there quite often. Y/N pulled back the covers and Derek placed him into bed. Y/N ran her fingers though his hair and pressed a loving kiss to his forehead.   
"Goodnight, my baby." She spoke lovingly and left him to sleep.


	2. The secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam finally plucks up the courage to tell Y/N his secret and at first she's upset but after she enlists Derek's help. The older Alpha comes up with a suggestion knowing that Liam's going to hate it but Y/N soon agrees with him and they put their plan into motion. Liam, however is still unsure but with love and encouragement from the couple who he sees as his parents, he soon agrees.

Liam woke up during the early hours of the morning. He squinted his eyes at the brightness of his phone as the time read 4:52am. He realised that he had fallen asleep but was luckily placed in the spare room by himself. Suddenly, he felt something wet underneath him. He pulled off the duvet and stared down at his wet pajama bottoms. Oh no.  
"No, no, no, no, no", Liam spoke annoyed at himself. He sat up in bed and couldn't help the tears that were welling up in his eyes. He was tired and frustrated he couldn't help but cry in anger. He had tried so hard to stay awake but it was now taking a toll on his body. Who was he kidding? He needed to sleep, his body was practically begging for it. He sat up and thought for a few minutes. Maybe it was time to tell Y/N. She'd always be there to help him no matter what, regardless of how embarrassed he was feeling right now. She was his momma after all. He wiped his cheeks still sniffling, got out of bed and made his way to Y/N and Derek's shared bedroom. He peered in and saw that the couple were asleep with their backs to each other. He walked over to Y/N and stood looking down at her as he sniffled sadly.  
"Y/N..." He called softly his voice shaking as more tears threatened to spill down his cheeks.  
"Momma...momma", Liam called and shook her slightly. Y/N groaned and opened on eye peering up at her little wolf pup.  
"Liam, what is it baby? What time is it?," she asked sleepily as she looked over at the alarm clock that sat on her bedside table which now read 5:03am.  
"Momma..." Liam began to cry, his voice breaking as tears ran down his cheeks as he sniffled. Hearing Liam so upset alerted Y/N. She did her best to wake herself up to see to Liam.  
"Liam, what is it baby? What happened?," she asked him sitting up. She reached up and wiped away the young pup's tears.  
"Momma...I'm sorry I don't know what's happening to me. I'm just so scared to fall asleep and when I do this happens," he cried in frustration. Y/N turned on the little lamp and saw Liam's wet pajama bottoms.  
"Oh honey", Y/N sighed sympathetically. More tears spilled down Liam's cheeks and he wrapped his arms around Y/N's torso hugging her tight. He pressed his cheek against her neck and continued to cry in her arms.  
"It's ok, sweetheart. It's ok. It was an accident baby. It happens." She cooed trying to calm him down. 

Y/N woke Derek up who immediately sat up with his red eyes glowing trying to seek out the danger.  
"There's no danger", Y/N told him quickly. After hearing that from his mate, his eyes changed back to their beautiful hazel form. Y/N filled Derek in with what was happening to Liam.  
"When did all this start, pup?" Derek asked softly addressing the upset boy.  
"Since all the stuff with the berserkers", Liam told him sniffling. Y/N got out of bed and went to the bottom drawer to take out a spare t shirt and sweats that belonged to Liam that he had left at the loft last weekend.  
"Come on, baby. Let's go get you cleaned up", Y/N told him, taking his hand and quietly led him into their bathroom. She quickly ran a warm bath for him.  
"Do you want me to stay with you, honey?" Y/N asked him. Liam blushed but nodded at her.  
"I'm right here, sweetheart. It's ok, everything's ok. We'll get you all cleaned up, baby", she cooed. In the bathroom, she turned around to give Liam some privacy so he could strip out of his wet pajamas and get into the bathtub.  
"...'m sorry momma", Liam sniffled. Y/N kneeled down beside him in the tub and pressed a kiss to his temple.  
"This isn't your fault, ok? I know you're tired and scared. It's all going to be ok, baby", she reassured him. She left him in the tub to relax and clean up for a few minutes. 

Derek had finished stripping the wet bedding from the spare room and went downstairs to put it in the washing machine. He came back upstairs and found Y/N sitting on her bed. She sighed deeply. Derek sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her pressing a kiss to her forehead.  
"I can't believe he didn't tell me sooner", Y/N told her mate.  
"I know but he was probably feeling embarrassed." Derek told her.  
"He shouldn't have to be, I'm his momma", she told him. She sighed deeply again and got up making her way to the bathroom. She knocked three times and walked in seeing Liam was now dressed in his fresh pajamas.  
"Feeling better, sweetheart?", she asked him with a sad smile to which the young boy nodded. 

Back in the bedroom, Y/N scooped Liam onto her lap and hushed him pressing a loving kiss to his forehead. Derek joined the duo and gently pat Liam's knee.  
"Tell us when it started, pup", Derek encouraged the youngest beta.  
"After we went to Mexico. I started to see them everywhere and then I just couldn't sleep and wouldn't let myself so I'd stay awake but when I did I'd end up falling asleep and then that would happen". Liam told the older alpha.  
"How long has it been since you started wetting the bed again, sweetheart?" Y/N asked the young beta who blushed red in her arms.  
"A few days", he mumbled playing with his fingers.  
"Liam, tell your momma the truth",Y/N asked authoritatively.  
"A few weeks," he told her and burst into tears again.  
"Sweetheart, you haven't slept properly in a few weeks? That's dangerous, your body needs to sleep." She told him wiping away his tears.  
"But I can't 'cause it'll happen again". He sobbed against her. Derek's heart broke seeing the youngest beta like this. 

Suddenly an idea popped into his head.  
"Liam, I have an idea. I know you're not going to like it but it'll mean you get to sleep", Derek told him.  
"What're you thinking babe?" Y/N asked.  
"Adult diapers", Derek told her. Hearing this caused Liam to cry out even more.  
"...'m not baby", he sobbed against Y/N.  
"Ssshh, we know that honey. We know. But Derek is right. I know you don't like it but what if they help you get some sleep at night?" Y/N told him. Liam continued to listen but sobbed in her arms.  
"Tomorrow, we'll go to the store after breakfast just the three of us and have a look at finding you a temporary solution", Derek told him.  
"Do I have to?", Liam asked the older alpha. Derek sighed and gave him a nod.  
"You need to sleep, pup", Derek told him and pressed a kiss to Liam's forehead.  
"We'll get a small pack to test first. Give it a try for a few days. If it means you get to sleep then I agree with Derek, sweetheart", Y/N told him.  
"Baby, I promise no one else will know about this. It's just between the three of us ok? We just want to help you". Y/N told him and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Liam sighed and looked up at her with tired eyes.  
"Ok", he sighed in defeat. Y/N pressed a kiss to his temple. "Good boy", she praised him.  
"Now let's get you tucked back into bed." She told the young boy and held his hand leading him back to the spare room where the bed was now covered in fresh sheets.  
"Everything will be ok, baby. Don't worry", she reassured him and pressed one last kiss to his cheek as she tucked him into bed one last time.

She headed back to her room and saw Derek sat up in bed reading.  
"Not sleeping, babe?", Y/N asked him as she climbed back into bed beside him.  
"I'm awake now, I thought I'd read for a while before going to put on some coffee." He told her looking at the beside table that now read 6:48am.  
"I'm going to try and get a few more hours in". She told him yawning as she settled down and closed her eyes trying to catch up on her sleep.  
"Go ahead, I'll keep an eye on Liam". He told her turning to the next page in his book. 

~ later during that morning ~ 

It had just gone 8:49am when Y/N woke up again. She yawned and stretched seeing that the bed was empty. She could smell pancakes and hear laughter from the bedroom. It was official. Everyone was up. She got up to take a quick shower freshening herself up as she dressed in to thin pale blue jumper paired with her ripped skinny jeans and took her white dial watch and put it on securing it into place on her wrist. She shoved her hair up into a stylish yet messy bun and put on her slippers before going to join everyone downstairs. 

Y/N headed into the kitchen and saw Derek, Scott, Liam and Lydia having breakfast at the kitchen table.  
"Morning", Y/N called happily. She pressed her lips against Derek's and then pecked Liam on the forehead seeing the young boy was digging in to his freshly made chocolate chip pancakes with nutella.  
"Mmm, that looks good sweetie", Y/N commented.  
"I made you a plate too, babe", Derek told her setting a plate of pancakes down in front of her along with a small bowl of fruit salad.  
"Thanks, babe", she thanked him grabbing her cutlery and digging in as he also put a mug of coffee down for her.  
"Stiles and Malia still asleep?" Y/N asked taking a sip of her coffee. Lydia nodded and pointed to the mound of pillows and blankets which made Y/N chuckle.  
"After breakfast, we're going to head to the grocery store for a few things. Lydia, you're in charge until we get back. We shouldn't be gone too long", Derek told her to which she nodded. 

After finishing breakfast, Liam got changed and joined the couple downstairs.  
"Ready to go, baby?" Y/N asked him. Liam nodded and took Y/N's hand.  
"Alright we'll be back in a few minutes", Derek told them and headed out the door following Y/N and Liam as he opened up the Camaro. 

At the store, the couple grabbed a few groceries including more snacks for the pack. They eventually got to the aisle Liam had been dreading the most. He looked up at the shelves of different types of adult sized diapers and couldn't help but cringe. There were so many brands, types, sizes, colours and patterns. Y/N saw how nervous Liam was and gave his hand a squeeze.  
"It's ok, sweetheart. Remember this is only temporary", she reassured him. 

Y/N and Derek stood in the aisle for a good 10 minutes looking at everything properly to be sure to get the right one for Liam.  
"Momma, can we go?" Liam blushed tugging at her jumper like an impatient toddler.  
"We're almost done, baby", Y/N told him. They finally decided to go with a pack of diapers that had tapes instead of the pull up type because the packaging said it held more. After looking at reviews online they decided to go with that said brand. Y/N also added disposable scented diaper bags, baby wipes, powder and lotion into their trolley as they proceeded to the checkout.  
"Are you sure we need all of this?" Liam asked blushing a deep red as he followed behind the couple. 

Once everything had been paid for, Derek pushed the trolley out to the car as he was followed by Y/N holding Liam's hand. The poor pup was still nervous about his new adjustment. Y/N buckled Liam into his seat and sat beside him gently rubbing her thumb over his knuckles.  
"It'll be ok, sweetheart". She reassured him. Derek loaded the last of their shopping into the trunk and hopped back into the driver seat and smoothly reversed out of the parking lot to head home.

~ later that night ~ 

The rest of the pack left to go home after dinner leaving Y/N, Derek and Liam at the loft. They spent time on the couch watching a movie Liam had picked out. It got to 11pm and Y/N noticed the young beta was starting to fall asleep on her.  
"Come on, sweetie. We need to get you changed first before you fall asleep." She told him pressing a kiss to his forehead. Liam immediately stood up away from Y/N.  
"No, I don't need it". He argued.  
"Sweetheart, we talked about this. Come on. You agreed to try it.", she told him. Liam's bottom lip began to tremble again. Y/N sighed and kneeled down in front of him cupping his cheek in her palm.  
"I know you don't like it, sweetheart but I promise it'll be ok. You trust me right? You trust your momma?", she cooed softly. Liam whined at her loving touch and nodded at her question.  
"That's my good boy", she praised him. She led him upstairs and sat him on the bed. She laid out a large towel on the bed and set out the diaper along with the wipes, lotion and powder.  
"Come on, baby". She called him. Liam shook his head.  
"I can do it, myself." He told her blushing furiously. Y/N sighed and nodded.  
"I'll wait outside until you're done. Call me if you need any help, sweetheart", Y/N told him ruffling his hair lovingly as she went to exit the bedroom. 

In the bedroom, Liam took off his jeans and picked up the diaper unsure of which way it was supposed to go let alone know how to fasten the tapes. He sighed and knew he needed Y/N's help.  
"Momma..." He called out to her.  
"Y/N walked in and saw him in his underwear holding the diaper.  
"Can you help?", he asked timidly blushing at her. Y/N took the diaper from him and pressed a kiss to his forehead.  
"Of course I will, honey. It's ok." she told him with a loving smile. Y/N instructed Liam to lay down on the bed. He reached up and grabbed the pillow hiding his face from the embarrassment. Y/N couldn't help but chuckle at how adorable he looked. She gently rubbed his tummy.  
"It's ok sweetheart. You don't have to be embarrassed, it's just momma. I promise I'll do it quickly". She reassured him. 

After Liam was laying down, she put the diaper under him and then went to pull down his underwear. Instinctively, Liam used his hands to cover up his intimate parts.  
"It's alright, honey. It's ok. It's just momma." She continued to reassure him as she used the wipes to gently wipe his bottom, sprinkled on the powder and rubbed on some lotion. Once satisfied, she taped him up and ran her finger along his waist and around his thighs to make sure it wasn't too tight on him and then she helped him put on his soft pajama bottoms.  
"See that wasn't so bad, was it?" She cooed and pressed a kiss to his forehead.  
"Feels funny", Liam told her looking at how his bottom bulged out ever so slightly under his pajamas.  
"I know, sweetie but we'll find out properly in the morning if you need them for good until the problem goes away, ok?" She told him. Liam sighed in defeat.  
"Can I sleep with you, momma?", he asked her twiddling his fingers. Y/N smiled and nodded at her little wolf pup. She led him into their bedroom and pulled back the duvet climbing in first. Liam joined her nuzzling his face into her neck taking in her sweet floral scent as she wrapped her arms around him and pressed a kiss to his forehead. She gently patted his diapered bottom seeing him snuggling up against her.  
"Momma..." Liam whined blushing at the gesture.  
"Good boy, that's my good boy", she cooed lovingly as she idly played with his hair until he started to fall asleep. It didn't take long for Liam to fall asleep, his body begging for rest. Y/N smiled down at the young boy in her arms and pressed a kiss to his forehead.  
"He'll be ok, babe." Derek reassured his mate.  
"I know, he has us. He's going to put up a fight when he finds out he won't just be wearing them for the night." Y/N told him.  
"It doesn't matter. We're his pack parents, we make the decision for him. I know he's going to resist but he can't go on much longer without sleeping," Derek added. Y/N let out a sigh.  
"Until tomorrow". She replied.  
"Until tomorrow", Derek repeated and pressed a loving kiss to her lips before settling down beside her resting his chin on her shoulder as he wrapped his large muscles arms around her torso. 

~ the next morning ~ 

Liam woke up and found himself wrapped up in Y/N's arms. He quickly sat up in bed and felt the sheets beneath him. Dry. They were dry. He couldn't help but breath a sigh of relief however it quickly faded when he remembered that he was wearing a diaper and woke up wet.  
"Liam, what is it baby?", Y/N asked groggily waking up as Liam tossed and turned around in her arms disturbing her sleep.  
"Wet", he told her sniffling.  
"No the bed sheets are dry, baby", she told him pushing herself up with her elbow but Liam shook his head.  
"Oh I see. That's good, honey. Atleast you got some rest, right?" She asked him brushing his hair away from his face.  
"I still have to wear them?" He asked looking up at her with his baby blue eyes.  
"Yes baby but only at night when you go to sleep ok?" She replied and kissed his forehead. Liam sighed in defeat and reluctantly nodded his head.  
"That's my good boy". She cooed.  
"Let's get you cleaned up, sweetheart". She told him pressing a kiss to his forehead as she got up out of bed. She took the towel and laid it on the floor in the bathroom, instructing Liam to lay down so she could get him cleaned just like she had before. She untaped his diaper disposing of it in the trash can, wiped him clean with the baby wipes and lastly used the baby powder and lotion before taping him up and helping him put on his sweat pants again.  
"Good boy, you're doing so well sweetheart". She told him. She picked him up in her arms and gently rocked him swaying side to side as the young beta rest his head against her shoulder.  
"I love you". Y/N told him pressing a kiss to his forehead and running her fingers through his hair.  
"Love you too, momma". He told her nuzzling closer to her chest. She sat down on the bed in silence for a while that was until Liam's stomach began growling with hunger.  
"Is someone hungry?", Y/N cooed playfully and as if on que his stomach began to growl again. Y/N chuckled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. He held her hand and followed her downstairs into the kitchen.  
"What do you want for breakfast, baby?" She asked him clapping her hands together.  
"Waffles!" He told her excitedly.  
"Waffles it is for my little pup". She cooed lovingly. Liam blushed and sat at the table watching her as she prepared breakfast making extra knowing Derek would be up soon too. She chopped up some bananas and strawberries and put out the jar of nutella for Liam to help himself.  
"Here you go, baby. Decorate it however you like". She told him putting a napkin around his neck and on his lap. Liam nodded his head happily as he spread the Nutella on and scooped up the fruit with his hand and dropped them on top of his waffle.  
"Yum!" He told her cutting into it and taking a big bite which ended up with the corners of his mouth covered in Nutella. Y/N couldn't help but chuckle.  
"Does momma have to buy her baby a bib too?" She teased him playfully watching him blush as she leaned over to wipe his mouth.  
"Momma....." Liam whined as his cheeks flushed a deep red. Y/an chuckled at how adorable he looked.  
"I'm only teasing, sweetheart", she told him pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

It wasn't long until Derek joined them in the kitchen going straight to the coffee machine to pour himself a mug.  
"How're you feeling today, kiddo? Sleep well?" Derek asked Liam taking a sip of his coffee. Liam's mouth was full but he gave the older alpha a nod.  
"Your momma's waffles must be pretty good, huh?" He asked him with a smile taking a seat at the table as Y/N put a plate of hot waffles in front of him along with some fresh fruit, granola and low fat vanilla yoghurt as he began to dig in.  
"So what's the plan for today?", Y/N asked her mate as she too sat down and began to eat her breakfast of chocolate chip waffles with a chopped banana and mug of coffee waiting for the alpha's response.  
"Stiles texted me a bit ago about having a pack meeting/sleepover at his later tonight." Derek informed them. Liam looked up nervously at the couple.  
"Do we have to go?" He asked them.  
"No sweetie, we don't have to". Y/N reassured him.  
"But we probably should or it'll look suspicious." Derek added.  
"But momma..." Liam began.  
"Hey, we can still go and be discrete ok? No one will know, baby. I promise". She reassured him.  
"She's right, pup. We'll keep you safe and make sure no one finds out. It's ok". Derek added reassuring the youngest beta. Liam hesitated but nodded.  
"Promise?" He asked them.  
"We promise", the couple replied in unison and each pressed a kiss to Liam's cheek. He had to admit, he already felt safer knowing Y/N and Derek were with him and that they would do everything to make sure he was safe, well and loved even if it meant keeping his biggest secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your positive feedback on this little mini fic. Chapter 2 is now up so I hope you guys enjoy it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading x


	3. Exposed

Later that morning, Derek got a text from Stiles instructing everyone to meet at his so he could share the latest research he had done on the new supernatural being that was posting as a threat in Beacon Hills. 

Y/N went up to her room after breakfast and packed everyone's bag for the sleepover at the Stilinski house later tonight.   
"Ready to go babe?" Derek asked her as he walked into the bedroom followed by Liam. Y/N handed Derek their shared duffle bag as she finished packing Liam's bag.   
"Almost, just finishing up Liam's bag", she told him heading into the bathroom to get the pack of diapers, wipes and lotion which she packed under his clothes so they wouldn't be noticeable.   
"Do we have to go, momma?" Liam asked nervously. Y/N sighed and looked from Liam to Derek.   
"Derek's he's clearly upset about all this. Maybe you should just go and fill us in when you get back?" She told him.   
"You know what the gang are like? They'll end up turning up here" Derek told them.   
"Liam, I promise everything will be ok baby. You don't have to be nervous". Y/N reassured him.   
"We should get going". Derek told her. Y/N nodded in agreement and finally zipped up Liam's bag and handed it to Derek to put in the car. 

Liam was nervous about the pack sleepover. Even though Y/N and Derek would be with him, it was no secret that some of the pack members could be a little mean at times. Y/N took the keys from Derek and got into the drivers seat as Derek sat at the back with the young beta occasionally reassuring him.   
"Everything will be ok, pup". Derek told him wrapping an arm around the young beta. 

They arrived at the Stilinski household within a few minutes. Derek took out the bags as Y/N and Liam went to the door and were greeted by the Sheriff who was leaving for the station for his night shift.  
"Hey guys, everyone doing ok?" He asked as he shook Derek's hand.   
"Yeah we're all good. I didn't know you were working tonight?" Y/N asked.   
"I had to pick up some extra shifts with all the chaos going on." He told her.   
"Have a great shift. I'll keep an eye on everyone." She told him.   
"I know you will, sweetheart. Make sure things don't get out of hand". He told her and she nodded.   
"We'll be fine. Take care". She told him as he got into his car and headed down to the station.

"You guys made it!" Stiles greeted them at the doorway as they made their way into the house and into the living room.   
"Hey!" Lydia called approaching from the kitchen.   
"Where's Scott?" Y/N asked looking around for the true alpha.   
"He's gone into town with Malia to pick up snacks and dinner". He told her. She nodded at him and made her way to the large spot before the couch as Liam clutched her arm and followed behind her.   
"Babe, I'm going to get Scott and Malia. His bike won't start. They're at the store. I'll be right back". Derek told her putting his phone in his back pocket and getting the keys to the Camaro from her and pressing a kiss to her lips.   
"Do you want anything from the store, pup?" Derek asked Liam.   
"This is your only chance to ask for whatever you want, baby". Y/N told him playfully to which Derek chuckled and shook his head.   
"Gummy bears?" He asked shyly but the older alpha just smiled and ruffled his hair.   
"Gummy bears it is, I'll be right back pup." Derek replied before heading out of the door. 

Y/N sat on the couch with Liam pressing into her side as she accepted the mug of coffee from Lydia and chatted with her about the supernatural threat, things at school to planning a shopping trip.   
"Everything ok, Liam?" She asked looking at the young beta. Y/N pressed a kiss to his forehead.   
"He's just tired, aren't you baby?" She asked wrapping an arm around him as he nuzzled into her chest and rest against her. 

Derek arrived back with the others and Lydia got up to put the other snacks into bowls heading into the kitchen following Scott. Derek set dinner up on the table in the living room where everyone was gathered. After everyone tucked into dinner, the meeting commenced with the alpha's going over their latest research. Liam had migrated from Y/N's side to her lap.   
"Momma, 'm tired", the young beta grumbled against her.   
"Ok baby, let's get you changed and then you can get some rest." She told him letting him up from her lap as she stood up and picked up his bag and held his hand guiding him upstairs to the bathroom.   
"Momma, I don't want to wear it". Liam whined tiredly.  
"I know, baby. I know but you have to and you promised you'd listen to us". She told him pressing a kiss to his forehead. Liam sighed in defeat and nodded. He did as he was told and laid down on the floor as Y/N changed him into his diaper, sweatpants and t shirt for the night.   
"Momma, I don't like this". Liam sniffled. Y/N finished taping up his diaper and helped him put on his pants as she took the young beta into her arms and rocked him slowly.   
"I know, baby. I know but it worked last night and you got some rest right?" She asked him. Liam continued to sniffle and nod.   
"It'll be ok, sweetheart. Come on, let's head back downstairs. I'm sure they're all deciding on what movie to watch", she told him quickly packing up his bag and headed downstairs. Y/N sat back on the couch and Liam climbed back into her lap.   
"What's with Liam?" Stiles asked raising an eyebrow at the young beta'a odd and clingy behaviour.   
"He's just tired," she told him.   
"Now leave him alone." Derek told him.   
"I wasn't going to say anything!" Stiles protested.   
"Good, keep it that", Derek told him.   
"Sourwolf" Stiles mumbled under his breath causing Derek's eyes to prick up as he let out a low growl.   
"Behave." Y/N warned them. 

The pack spent the rest of the evening eating, watching movies and just relaxing. By 10:15pm, the pack were ready to call it a night so they dispersed around the house. Scott and Stiles bunked together in the human's room, Lydia and Malia were in the spare bedroom and Y/N, Derek and Liam were in the living room. Everyone said their goodnights and headed to bed. 

Y/N, Derek and Liam got comfortable on the large blowup mattress on the floor.   
"Are you sure you don't want to sleep up there on the couch, baby? You'll be more comfortable?" Y/N asked Liam but the beta snuggled closer to her chest and shook his head.   
"I wanna stay with you, momma". He told her. Y/N smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead.   
"Ok baby, I'm right here. Get some rest and wake us if you need anything ok?" She told him pressing another kiss to his forehead letting him settle down in her arms as she ran her fingers through his hair and held him close.   
"Momma, my pants itch". Liam whined as he scratched his leg again.   
"Take them off, pup. You'll feel more comfortable." Derek told him. Y/N helped Liam out of his sweats leaving him in just in long t shirt and diaper for the night. 

~ the next morning ~ 

For once, the pack had no specific plans so everyone slept in 'til late. Liam had completely forgotten that he had taken off his sweatpants, that was until Stiles came downstairs just before 11:15am and ripped the duvet off the sleeping trio.   
"Wakey wakey!" He screeched ripping off their duvet and exposed Liam in just his t shirt and diaper. Stiles froze unaware of what to say.   
"What the hell?!" Derek grumbled sleepily taking the duvet back. Liam groaned nuzzling closer to Y/N trying to get warm again.   
"Stiles!" Y/N grumbled angrily running the sleep from her eyes.   
"What the hell is Liam wearing?" Stiles pointed out. Y/N gasped.   
Oh no.   
"Is that a diaper?" Stiles laughed. By this time, Liam was awake and his eyes shot open. Without a word, the young beta got up and dashed upstairs locking himself in the bathroom.   
"Really, Stiles?" Y/N asked annoyed.   
"What? Why is he even wearing that?" He asked trying to get his head around what he had just seen.   
"That's none of business, so keep your mouth shut." Derek told him getting up, helping Y/N up as they headed upstairs to get Liam. 

Y/N could hear Liam sobbing. She knocked on the door.   
"Liam, baby. It's momma. It's ok. Everything's ok. I'm here." She called through the door.   
"No momma." Liam cried.   
"Baby, please open the door." She pleaded.   
"It's going to be ok, pup. He won't say anything." Derek reassured him.   
Liam opened the door and looked up at the couple with teary eyes.   
"He won't?" He asked sniffling. Y/N took Liam into her arms and wiped away his tears.   
"No baby. He was just surprised. It's ok, Derek's going to take care of everything." Y/N told him.   
"Absolutely pup. Just say the word". Derek told him his eyes changing from their hazel form to red and his claws snapped into place but Y/N lightly hit his chest.   
"Derek!" She yelled at him in disapproval. Liam let out a small laugh. Derek smiled and wiped away Liam's tears.   
"There's our happy pup." Derek smiled ruffling the young boy's hair.   
"Can you stay with Derek, sweetheart? I'm going to go talk to Stiles". She told him. Liam nodded. Derek pulled the young beta into a hug.   
"Let's get you cleaned up, pup and then we'll have some breakfast." He told him pressing a kiss to the young beta's hair. Liam nodded. 

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Y/N found Stiles sat at the table eating a bowl of cereal.   
"Stiles, we need to talk." Y/N told him standing at the doorframe with her arms crossed over her chest.   
"About what?" He asked dumbfounded.   
"Stiles". Y/N warned.   
"Look, I don't want to know so let's pretend I didn't see anything and everything goes back to way it was ok?" He told her going back to eating her cereal. Y/N raised her eyebrows in surprise and slowly nodded.   
"Ok, that's fine with me but I don't want you saying anything to anyone and under no circumstances will you tease him either." She warned him. Stiles put one hand over his heart and raised the other.   
"Alright, alright. Scout's honor". He mocked.   
"Stiles..." Y/N began.   
"I promise". He sighed. 

Y/N headed back up the stairs and to find Liam resting in Derek's lap as the older alpha was perched on top of the laundry basket.   
"Everything ok, babe?" Derek asked her.   
"Everything's fine. He's choosing not to acknowledge what he saw and he even promised me he won't say a word to anyone or tease him." She told him. This time Derek raised his eyebrows in surprise.  
"That's not like him but ok." He accepted.   
"Everything's going to be ok, baby." She reassured Liam. The young beta wiped away his tears and nodded in the older alpha's lap.   
"I love you guys", Liam told them with a smile.   
"We love you too, pup." Derek told him.   
"We'll always take care of you, sweetheart. Forever and always." Y/N replied and cupped his cheeks with her hands and pressed a kiss to his forehead. From that moment, Liam knew that he couldn't have asked for better supernatural parents. Y/N and Derek were everything to him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any other ideas for upcoming chapters please let me know, I'll do my best to incorporate them in. Chapter two will be out very soon. 
> 
> Thank you for reading x


End file.
